


If We're Not Gonna Do It,Who Will?

by Hetalia1912



Category: Danny Saucedo (Musician), Eric Saade (Musician), Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Melodifestivalen RPF
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Awkward Romance, Bad Ideas, Bar Room Brawl, Bars and Pubs, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Corruption, Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, Crossdressing, Dog Fighting, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fist Fights, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Prostitution, Forced Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Gang Violence, Gangs, How Do I Tag, Human Trafficking, I'm Bad At Tagging, Illegal Activities, Inspired by Music, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Mild Sexual Content, Minor Original Character(s), Organized Crime, Original Character(s), Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Police Brutality, Police Procedural, Prostitution, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Underage Prostitution, Vigilantism, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Eric wasn't expecting any excitement when he moves to the city.Well apparently there is....





	If We're Not Gonna Do It,Who Will?

**7:45**   **PM**

"Alright this is the place I guess."

Eric looked down at his phone,7:45 it read. _I must be early or something._ He thought to himself.There was nobody waiting for him at the door,so either he was given the wrong address or he was really early.

 _No shame in knocking I guess._ He knocked at the door and waited a couple seconds then knocked again.No response.

 

 

 


End file.
